The present invention relates to a nightlight, especially to a nightlight that includes a bent tube built-in with at least one pattern plate and at least one LED for projecting light with specific patterns.
There are many adorable nightlights on the market nowadays and consumers care about product appearance or light function. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192 “LED NIGHT LIGHT HAS PROJECTION OR IMAGE FEATURE”, an LED night light for night time or dark area is revealed. A rotatable slides-disc (3g) with a plurality of slides (3k),(3k′), (3k″) is revealed in FIG. 3 and at least one telescoping optics-means 4c is combined with the LED 4d and slides (not shown) and other components to form a tube that is mounted on a rotatable sealing housing. Openings (4e) on the tube are disposed with a projection lens element that is at one end of the sealed housing and the LED is at another end of the sealed housing. However, as shown in FIG. 4, a circuit means (4b), (4f), (4g), (4h), (4i) such as a circuit board, conductive means, etc., is arranged to work with the LED 4d for providing light functions. The circuit means is extended into a bottom end inside the rotatable sealed housing through a plug. The rotatable sealed housing is often rotated while the nightlight is in use. Thus the circuit means (4b), (4f), (4g), (4h), (4i)/conductive means are easy to be pulled and damaged. Moreover, the length of the tube with the telescoping optics-means 4c is equal to the largest internal diameter of the sealing housing. Thus the shape of the light shade is restricted. This affects consumer purchase intention and operation cost in manufacturing. There is room for improvement and there is a need to provide a novel nightlight.